This invention pertains to an oil drainage device, particularly adapted to motorcycles, to ease and keep clean the process of draining crank case oil from the engine of such a machine.
Many motorcycles today are equipped with four-stroke cycle engines having an oil sump which drains to one side just in front of the rear wheel. This is especially true of those manufactured by the Harley Davidson Company, but many others are similarly equipped. Draining the motor oil from such a sump requires simple removal of a drain plug and allowing the oil to flow from the engine into an external catchment.
The problem arises because most cycles have structure below the drain plug and waste oil frequently drains onto the frame, exhaust or other structure near the outlet from the oil sump.
By my invention I provide for carrying the waste oil away from the structure of the cycle. This is made convenient because of a unique combination of tube plug and attachment means in connection with the device for carrying the oil.